Une bande d'infirmes
by woloopie
Summary: Même quand on se pense trop différent et seul à cause d'un handicap qui nous gâche la vie, il y a toujours une personne qui est là pour nous prouver le contraire en nous apportant son amour. [Multi-pairings] [Maître Panda x Geek] [Patron x Mathieu] [Hippie x Prof]
1. L'oreille musicale

**_Bonjoir les gens! Me voici pour un T.S même si les différentes parties peuvent largement se lire indépendamment, elles font partie du même thème. Les trois OS sont déjà écrit et voici le premier. Bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

_L'oreille musicale_

-Maîîîître ! Baisse le son, on ne s'entend plus dans cette baraque !

J'accompagne Mathieu sans rien dire jusqu'à la chambre du chanteur de la maison, ne faisant que tenter de le tirer par la manche pour le supplier de me laisser temporiser moi-même la situation.

-Lâche-moi Geek !

Serrant les dents suite à sa réaction, je le regarde frapper des coups du plat de sa main sur le battant de bois verni. Après une petite minute d'insistance et d'appels enragés de notre créateur dont j'ai pris calmement la main, l'homme en kigurumi ouvre doucement la porte, apeuré par la fureur visible sur le visage de Mathieu. Je passe discrètement une main dans le dos ce celui-ci et il se radoucit à la sensation de mon contact.

-Maître, tu devrais baisser le son. Tu fais trembler tout l'appartement. Je sais que le Prof l'a insonorisé mais nous on entend tout. Même le Patron est venu se plaindre. Pourtant il lui en faut beaucoup, lui-même étant champion pour faire monter le volume sonore.

-Je… J'ai compris. Pardon Mathieu. C'est juste que…

-Tu vas finir par abimer tes précieuses oreilles de musicien. , le coupe-t-il dans un doux sourire avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Maître Panda ne fait qu'hocher lentement la tête en baissant et l'homme au borsalino quitte le couloir d'un pas apaisé après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, nous laissant seuls.

-Tu peux partir Geek. , me dit simplement l'ursidé.

Je secoue la tête en m'avançant pour lui prendre la main. Je suis obligé d'hausser le ton pour couvrir le vacarme de la musique lorsque je l'informe :

-J'ai senti que ça ne va pas tu sais.

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule mais en voyant mon air déterminé, m'invite à rentrer dans sa tanière soigneusement aménagée comme chambre et studio d'enregistrement. Alors qu'il me tourne le dos pour aller s'assoir à son bureau, je lui demande :

-Tu veux parler de ce qui te chagrine autant ?

Seule la mélodie que crachent les enceintes me répond.

-Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Ca m'aiderait moi aussi parce que pour l'instant je sens ta tristesse mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle est reliée alors je peux pas t'aider. Et ça me rend mal.

Maître Panda ne m'offre toujours aucune réaction. Peiné, je m'approche souplement de lui et dépose une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne vivement. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, m'agenouille face à lui et place mes coudes sur ses cuisses pour y prendre appui. Ses joues rosissent doucement et je ressens sa gêne pulser jusqu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Maître ? , reprends-je d'une voix rassurante.

L'ursidé détourne les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Saisi d'un doute, je fronce les sourcils, le force à me regarder pour lui chuchoter dans les battements assourdissants de la musique :

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me répond d'une voix forte et cassée :

-Oui, je sais.

Inquiet, je bondis jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi pour couper la playlist en cours. Le silence revenu tinte doucement à mes oreilles en une mélodie troublante. Je reviens me planter face au propriétaire de la chambre et attire son attention en lui prenant sa main dans un touché léger.

-Maître… C'est impossible que tu aies _entendu_ ma phrase.

Quelques larmes viennent déformer le contour de ses iris au bleu profond. Ressentant sa détresse résonner en moi, je laisse mon pouce partir cueillir une larme dévalant la courbe de sa joue tirée en une grimace de douleur.

-Ce n'est pas la colère de Mathieu qui te fait réagir, pas vrai ?

Il confirme lentement de la tête en fixant un point sur ma casquette et afin de l'apaiser, je lui presse doucement ses doigts fins semblant être prêts à caresser les touches d'un piano pour une incroyable mélodie de sa composition. De ce geste, j'attire de nouveau son regard larmoyant sur moi. Je lui souris tendrement.

-C'est l'une de ses phrases qui t'a blessé ?

Hochement de tête imperceptible. Je ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps et lui demande :

-Tu n'entends pas ce qu'on te dit, pas vrai ?

Je vois sa poitrine se bloquer pour réprimer un sanglot. Sa tristesse me touche : mes propres yeux s'embuent de larmes. Après l'avoir forcé à se lever, je recale ma casquette et l'attire précautionneusement dans mes bras. Ses pleurs se libèrent enfin mais je n'ose pas bouger pour lui passer une main dans le dos, me contentant de lui rendre son étreinte crispée de souffrance. Après un long moment à le câliner, je place son visage face au mien pour qu'il puisse lire sur mes lèvres tremblantes :

-Raconte-moi tout.

Le voyant perdu, j'agrippe sa manche pour l'attirer tranquillement avec moi jusqu'au lit où je m'installe en tailleur. Un instant d'hésitation plus tard, il m'imite avant de se lancer :

-Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ça. Ca a toujours été comme ça. J'ai appris à faire avec pour quand même m'adonner à ma seule passion si contradictoire avec mon handicap : la musique.

-Mais… Comment tu fais alors si tu n'entends rien ?

Maître Panda me sourit tristement.

-J'entends encore un tout petit peu, Geek. Mais une voix forte me parvient en un murmure. Alors j'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres.

-Oh, d'accord. Et excuse-moi mais… Oh non je ne devrais peut-être pas te poser autant de question. , me ravisé-je.

C'est à son tour de me prendre délicatement la main. Ses yeux emplis de tendresse m'incitent à continuer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes de la musique ? Comment tu peux restituer une mélodie comme tu le fais souvent avec facilité ?

-Les vibrations Geek, tout simplement.

-Les vibrations ? C'est pour ça que tu mets le volume aussi fort ?

-Et que je me mets face aux enceintes pour sentir les vibrations se propager en moi. C'est ma façon d'entendre. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à aller vous ouvrir : j'ai eu du mal à percevoir les tapements de Mathieu contre la porte.

-Il n'est pas au courant donc…

-Personne ne l'est. Sauf toi maintenant.

Je lui laisse quelques instants pour calmer sa respiration perturbé par de nouveaux hoquets puis reprends :

-Et le chant ? , formulé-je simplement en silence pour voir sa réaction.

Il le remarque car un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres et il rit :

-Tu me testes ?

Devant mon air intrigué, il m'explique :

-J'ai senti que la quantité d'air que tu viens d'utiliser n'est pas la même que pour une phrase formulée à voix haute. Tu n'as fait que remuer les lèvres. J'ai pas raison ? , s'amuse-t-il.

Impressionné, je confirme en observant son sourire épanouit sur ses fines lèvres.

-Pour le chant, c'est pareil. En fonction du volume d'air dont j'ai besoin, je sais si je suis en train de forcer et chanter fort ou pas. Quant aux vibrations qui se propagent depuis mon diaphragme dans mon thorax, elles me permettent de savoir quelle note je produis.

-C'est fascinant. , soufflé-je avant de baisser les yeux.

-C'est mon quotidien. , réplique-t-il de sa voix chantante dans un haussement d'épaules.

Nous restons un petit moment sans rien dire tandis que j'écoute le silence en essayant d'imaginer ne pouvoir entendre que ça.

-Merci Geek.

Je relève un sourcil interrogateur en même temps que mes yeux jusque sa bouche.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter et essayer de comprendre.

-Ce… C'est normal. Dans le fond, on est un peu une famille. Tu te crois peut-être infirme mais tu n'es pas seul. Jamais. , dis-je en rosissant.

Il me regarde longuement, étonné. Gêné, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je tente de me relever mais une masse fond sur moi pour me renverser sur le lit. Maître Panda me regarde puis se penche tranquillement vers moi pour happer mes lèvres dans un baiser timide. D'abord surpris, je souris contre sa bouche, y réponds avec hésitation et tendresse. Nous fermons les yeux de bonheur avant que je ne mette fin au baiser en rougissant. Il colle son front contre le mien et me chuchote :

-Alors me laisse pas seul.

Je me blottis contre lui puis lui réponds d'une petite voix :

-Jamais.

* * *

**_Ouaip j'avais envie d'écrire un truc un minimum mignon où on se prend pas la tête à la lecture. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)_**


	2. Le prédateur

**_Uech! Deuxième chapitre du recueil! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Le prédateur_

-Putain !

Je frotte vivement mon genou à travers le pantalon noir de mon costard noir en serrant les dents avec force, pestant de mauvaise foi contre les tables basses prétendument diaboliques. J'entends la porte de l'entrée claquer et distingue vaguement Mathieu jeter son sac de cours au sol. J'essaye de me relever et me traine jusqu'à la forme que je crois être le canapé avant de me hisser dessus avec précaution. Une fois calé dedans, je prends sur moi pour appeler mon créateur sans paraître paniqué :

-Mathieu ! Viens !

Depuis quelques semaines, nous n'avons pu nous retrouver seul à seul. Il trotte gaiement jusqu'au salon et je sais qu'il est là lorsque je vois une tache sombre que je décide être sa silhouette dans ma vision. Il devait avoir un verre dans la main et la surprise a due le lui faire lâcher en me voyant car quelque chose tinte contre le tapis cachant du carrelage.

-Putain…, souffle-t-il alors que je regarde obstinément en face de moi.

Il s'assoit d'office à califourchon sur mes genoux pour m'examiner en tenant ma tête entre ses mains chaudes.

-Tes yeux…

-Ouais, je sais. , grogné-je pour ne pas perdre un minimum la face.

-T'as plus de pupilles… Ils sont… Bleu translucide. Complètement. C'est beau mais putain Patron…

-En rajoute pas gamin. Tu sais ce que j'aie ou non ?

-Ma mère avait la même chose… Mais là c'est trop avancé pour qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit. , ajoute-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix angoissée.

-Alors ? , repris-je, impatient.

Je l'entends inspirer un grand coup avant de lâcher d'une voix calme :

-Glaucome. Tu vas devenir aveugle.

-Putain !

Deuxième de la soirée. Original. Instinctivement, mes mains se posent sur les épaules du jeune homme sur mes genoux et je le pousse violemment sur le côté pour me relever. Je tente quelques pas rapides pour rejoindre les escaliers mais mes pieds se prennent dans le tapis. Par réflexe, je tends mes bras pour amortir ma chute. Mais ma tête ne heurte pas le sol. Mathieu m'a ceinturé de ses bras pour me retenir. Je laisse échapper un discret soupir. Une fois redressés, il cale sa tête au creux de mon cou en se logeant un peu plus contre mon dos et me berce doucement. Je laisse ma tête aller sur son épaule et il en profite pour me chuchoter :

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Je me raidis et crache :

-Et comment tu veux faire ? Tu penses pouvoir me rendre la vue par un miracle, hein ? Tu penses pouvoir tout gérer et tout faire parce que tu m'as crée ?

-C'est pas ce que j'aie dit. , répond-il sans hausser le ton comme moi, en continuant de nous balancer tranquillement.

-Alors comment est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

Malgré mon ton tranchant, il me retourne doucement jusque lui et je sens plus que je ne vois toute la tendresse de son regard posé sur moi.

-En te faisant percevoir les choses autrement qu'avec ta vue.

Ses doigts vont jouer et décoiffer mes cheveux en de longs vas et viens appuyés.

-Je ne suis pas censé devoir faire sans ! Un prédateur tient son titre au fait qu'il peut avoir confiance en deux de ses principaux sens dont il se sert soient l'ouïe et la vue !

-Mais tu vas perdre ton acuité visuelle Patron, c'est un fait. , réplique-t-il calmement.

Mathieu pose ses mains dans le creux de ma taille, y dégageant quelques frissons.

-Alors laisse-moi faire de toi un prédateur plus… Intuitif…, propose-t-il sensuellement.

Même dans mon état de stress actuel, il arrive à me coller une mi-molle rien qu'avec sa voix. Il ricane et je suis surpris de sentir la chaleur d'une main s'emparer de mon entre-jambe.

-Ou alors laisse-toi perdre le contrôle. , poursuit-il, taquin.

Je crochète mes mains derrière sa tête pour l'attirer à moi et plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne dans un délicieux claquement de dents pour un baiser furieux.

-Jamais. , soufflé-je. Apprends-moi.

J'entends sa bouche s'ouvrir en un sourire sincère.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? , grogné-je, malgré tout amusé.

Ses pas précipités quittent le salon pour se perdre dans la montée des escaliers puis décroitre dans le couloir avant de faire le chemin inverse, tout aussi rapidement. Une fois de retour, un Mathieu légèrement essoufflé agite quelque chose devant ma vision qui ne distingue que les contours fuyants d'un objet noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un bandeau. Cadeau de ta part que j'aie trouvé dans ma chambre après une petite soirée…, souffle-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Je ne relève même pas le ton taquin et attaque :

-Sérieusement Math', j'ai pas besoin de ça pour ne plus rien voir.

-Oui c'est vrai. , admet-il en installant le bout de tissu sur mes yeux. Mais tu en as besoin pour t'y préparer.

Ca y est, je suis plongé dans le noir. J'ai beau ouvrir grand mes yeux, je ne vois que ça. Alors dans quelques temps, je ne verrai plus que comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Mathieu m'ordonne :

-Repère-moi dans la pièce.

Puis il s'éloigne. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'exclame, impatient :

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Parle et je pourrais peut-être savoir où tu es !

Mathieu ne me répond pas. Le silence se presse dans mes oreilles d'une manière désagréable et j'en viens à me demander s'il n'est pas parti. Mais je me ressaisis bien vite : je sais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Alors je me concentre pour parvenir à entendre le seul son qui peut me révéler sa présence : sa respiration. Je fais abstraction de la mienne pour étendre mon écoute à toute la pièce. C'est d'abord un bruissement que je perçois. Puis le son s'affirme à mesure que j'écoute.

-Tu es à ma droite. , souris-je, sûr de moi.

Je suis la progression de la respiration dans la pièce jusqu'à l'entendre juste derrière moi et la sentir dans ma nuque par vagues. Je me retourne et lance mes mains à la recherche du corps de Mathieu. Mes doigts trouvent son t-shirt et l'agrippe pour l'attirer avec force jusqu'à moi. J'emprisonne ses hanches dans mon étreinte tandis qu'il me murmure, appréciateur :

-Bien… Vraiment bien.

Une sensation humide et chaude passe sur mes lèvres. Mon souffle se presse un peu plus tandis que mon créateur reprend :

-A partir de maintenant, il faut que tu utilises ta mémoire, tes mains et les sons pour te repérer. N'oublie pas que quand tu passes devant une porte ouverte, le son de l'écho de tes pas change. Tu retiendras ?

-Je ne suis pas demeuré.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'aie dit, encore une fois. , s'amuse-t-il. Je te fais visiter la maison ?

Avec patience, il me guide dans la redécouverte de notre habitat, me faisant toucher, sentir, écouter différentes choses pour que je sache où je me trouve.

-Et donc la dernière pièce…

-La cuisine. , affirmé-je.

-Oui ! Comment… ?

A son ton incrédule je réplique en le coupant :

-La mémoire. Tu n'avais pas encore cité la cuisine.

-Tu apprends vite Patron… On passe à la leçon suivante ? , minaude Mathieu.

-Qui est ? , demandé-je, rendu impatient par le ton employé.

-Savoir laisser ses sens prendre le dessus. , clame-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mon dos heurte une surface dure et je sens les deux mains coupables de mon élan sur mes pectoraux avant qu'elles ne glissent avec empressement jusqu'aux boutons de ma chemise pour les arracher. La bouche qui s'empare de mon cou et les mains fourrageant sauvagement dans mes cheveux rompent ma décision d'arrêter Mathieu. Je laisse ma tête basculer en arrière. Les sensations amplifiées par le manque de ma vue, mon bas-ventre s'enflamme assez vite sous le désir et le plaisir qui affluent par les caresses diablement sensuelles que me procurent le lycéen.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laisse délibérément emporter par mes sensations et grogne au souffle chaud qui brûle un peu plus ma peau pendant qu'il descend jusqu'à ma ceinture en de multiples morsures et coups de langue. Je tente de retenir Mathieu lorsque je le sens se détacher de moi pour s'éloigner mais le laisse faire, quand, intrigué, je l'entends fouiller dans le frigo.

Deux mains s'agrippent férocement à mes hanches et le souffle impatient revient s'écraser contre mon torse en sueur, doublé par une délicieuse morsure gelée qui m'arrache de vibrants frissons. Les deux se promènent de mon sternum jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, alimentant furieusement mon désir. J'accroche la chevelure de Mathieu en ondulant des hanches. Fébrilement, je demande de ma voix lourde d'envies :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La froide brûlure se pose sur ma bouche. Des lèvres chaudes se plaquent sur les miennes, poussant le froid à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale. Un glaçon. Je le lèche pensivement.

-Maintenant je dois appliquer la théorie de la leçon, pas vrai ?

Le soupir frémissant de Mathieu qui ondule ses hanches contre mon bassin m'achève. Je prends sa nuque d'une main et à peine mes lèvres sont elles collées aux siennes que je force l'accès à sa bouche par une langue s'y insinuant avec malice. Je caresse langoureusement la sienne puis lui tire un gémissement dément de plaisir en rajoutant le reste du glaçon, le faisant glisser entre nos deux langues.

J'inverse alors nos places et le coince entre le mur et moi puis passe une main impatiente dans son pantalon après avoir calé ma cuisse entre ses jambes. Ses soupirs excités et erratiques m'excitent et je les module en gémissements lorsque je passe un doigt le long de sa verge tendue.

-Pa… Patrooon !

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement tes geignements du pucelle en chaleur, je te défonce le cul, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouii-aah !

-C'est ce que t'attends, hein ?

Le long frisson tremblant de Mathieu que je sens vibrer contre ma peau répond à ma question. Satisfait, je le laisse en plan dans la cuisine, à moitié défroqué, dans un cri de protestation. Je lui lance en arrachant le bandeau de mes yeux :

-Fin de l'exercice pratique. T'as été un très bon prof, merci !

Je laisse glisser ma main le long du mur pour ne pas tomber et me repérer. Ses pas me poursuivent.

-Eh l'infirme !

Le ton employé ne me permet pas d'être en colère malgré le surnom. Je fais volte-face par habitude avant de me rendre compte que de toute façon je ne le verrai pas.

-Quoi ?

-Reviens-là et finis ce que tu as commencé. , réclame-t-il.

Sa voix et la façon dont il a de me parler ravive un peu plus ma douloureuse érection.

-En théorie ou en pratique ?

Mathieu m'ordonne simplement de sa voix chaude :

-Reviens et baise-moi.

* * *

_**Oui j'ai osé. :3 J'étais obligée de rendre le Patron presque aveugle. C'était plus fort que moi. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)**_


	3. Les paradis artificiels

_**Wesh les gens! Ouais j'ai mis du temps à le publier alors qu'il était prêt celui-ci. Mais bon vous savez ce que c'est les TPE, tout ça tout ça... Merci de vot' patience. :') (même si je sais qu'en y a au moins une qui piaffait plus ou moins d'impatience pour savoir quel serait le prochain pairing. (; Poutoux à toi et à deux heures du mat', comme d'hab' :3 )  
Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_Les paradis artificiels_

La douleur me réveille d'un seul coup et mon souffle se coupe dans une plainte aigue. Mes mains tremblantes partent à la recherche de la table basse et mes doigts tentent de distinguer mon briquet dans les reliefs des multiples objets qui y sont posés. Je souffle à fond pour essayer de calmer la souffrance qui grimpe le long de ma jambe à mesure que mes muscles se crispent. Mon briquet entre mes doigts malhabiles, je tente de l'ouvrir et l'actionner pour allumer le reste de joint qui pendouille au coin de ma bouche. Mais je suis trop paniqué pour contrôler mes gestes et ma jambe que je sens paralysée par mes muscles douloureusement contractés n'arrange rien. Mon briquet tombe dans un bruit mat sur le tapis.

Mes yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité que mes lunettes de soleil opacifient un peu plus, je laisse ma respiration se saccader, s'amoindrir et se presser dans le silence du salon. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main apaisante se pose sur mon épaule dans un geste sec et me tire de ma solitude face au mal qui me prend. J'entends un cliquetis et l'instant d'après, une flamme danse devant mes yeux. D'un même mouvement nous nous rapprochons et après un bref contact, je peux inhaler la fumée bienfaitrice. Mon sauveur garde le silence pendant que j'attends de sentir à nouveau des sensations dans ma jambe.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

Malgré les brumes nouvellement installées dans mon esprit, je reconnais la voix nasillarde.

-J'sais pas gros. , mentis-je dans un souffle.

-Je vais te le dire, moi. Tu serais entièrement tétanisé sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Tss.

Un froissement de sa blouse bruisse à mon oreille tandis qu'il se relève vivement.

-Comment as-tu pu à ce point laisser la drogue contrôler ton corps ? , lance-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

J'aspire une nouvelle bouffée en remuant doucement ma jambe.

-Emmène-moi à la fontaine magique gros.

Un silence.

-Je suppose que c'est une requête implicitant un léger état de déshydratation provoquant une soif ?

J'hoche lentement la tête sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent toujours obligé de faire des phrases aussi compliquées. Les miennes sont tellement plus évidentes… Mais j'aime bien quand même les siennes. Un sourire béat creuse ma bouche quand je vois le visage du Prof grâce à la lumière qu'il vient d'allumer.

-J'espère que cet éclairage ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu es photosensible alors… , explique-t-il en me relevant.

-C'est pour ça que j'aie mes lunettes gros.

Son corps contre le mien se raidit un instant avant qu'il ne rit en se relâchant d'un coup.

-Oui… Oui bien sûr, quel idiot je fais.

-T'es pas idiot gros.

D'un mouvement prévenant quoiqu'un peu nerveux, il me tire une chaise de la cuisine où je m'affale. De ses gestes secs et précis, il me remplit un verre d'eau avant de me le tendre pendant que j'écrase la fin de mon joint dans le cendrier commun qui trône au centre de la table. Je bois l'eau fraîche par petites gorgées bienheureuses sous l'œil attentif du Prof. Au bout d'un instant il reprend :

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que tu te fasses aider Hippie. Je le peux si tu le souhaites.

-Tu comprends pas gros…

Ses épaules s'affaissent brusquement mais il reste droit. J'enchaîne de ma voix traînante :

-J'ai pas choisi de me droguer. Pas vraiment. C'est juste le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour empêcher la montée de mes crises. Y a que ça qui arrive à détendre mes muscles et bloquer la souffrance en me plongeant dans un ailleurs factice.

Mes yeux se perdent dans sa tignasse ordonnée par ses mains aux tics incontrôlés lorsqu'elles sont au repos. La fin des effets du peu de reste de joint que je viens de fumer me rend plus loquace et plus lucide, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Le Prof ne s'en étonne pas.

-Depuis combien de temps ? , me coupe-t-il.

-Depuis que je suis apparu.

-Hippie ! Tu aurais pu…

-Je savais pas quoi faire gros. Je me sentais seul. J'voulais pas vous inquiéter. Alors j'ai fait de mon personnage une réalité.

Son regard dur me force à baisser ma tête, honteux.

\- Comme j'avais de toute façon hérité des expériences adolescentes de Mathieu, j'ai été crée avec ça en moi. , tenté-je de me justifier.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler Hippie. , réplique-t-il sèchement.

Sa voix que j'entends pour la première fois tremblotante me brise le cœur. Ma main part naturellement chercher la sienne pour l'étreindre. D'abord surpris, il finit par laisser ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens avec douceur.

-J'voulais pas t'inquiéter non plus gros.

« Surtout pas toi. », chuchoté-je inaudiblement.

-Mais j'aurais pu t'aider enfin !

Ses yeux d'un bleu tranchant cherchent les miens. D'une main mal assurée, j'enlève mes lunettes, les poses lentement sur la table en laissant le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer à la faible lumière qui ne fait que nous parvenir du salon.

-Comment puis-je t'aider Hippie ? , me demande-t-il calmement.

Je relève mes yeux pâles dans les siens. Par réflexe, ma main part remettre correctement ses lunettes dans un geste tendre. Son regard brillant continue de me fixer sans perdre une miette de mes mouvements.

-Veux-tu que j'en parle à Mathieu ?

-C'est pas la peine.

-Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Hippie ? Dis-moi !

Avec surprise, je découvre que son pouce caresse longuement mes phalanges. Je me plonge dans la sensation de bonheur grisante que ce contact me procure pour enfin formuler ma demande.

-Tu peux rester avec moi gros?

-Quoi ? Comment ça… ? Juste ça ?

D'une voix douce je réponds :

-Oui. Me laisse pas gros. Aide-moi à oublier la douleur. Deviens ma drogue. , proposé-je avec des yeux rieurs quoique sérieux pour une fois.

Le Prof le sent et me considère longuement sans rien dire, se contentant de parfois regarder nos doigts entrelacés. Il se racle finalement la gorge avant de me sourire en me pressant doucement la main.

-Je reste alors. C'est promis.

* * *

_**Théoriquement, cet OS clôture le recueil. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si le coeur vous en dit. :)**_


End file.
